New demon, new love
by lonely42
Summary: There is a new demon who acts just like Hiei except she has almost all control when he has all control, she loathes everything around her, her first boyfriend died from a demon that is still out there and she had killed it.


You are walking up to your new school and you stop feeling a presence behind you, you turn around and find out Yusuke and Kuwabara were behind you with a red head. "Was up?" You say with no emotion shown. "Nothin' (Y/N)." You continue walking ahead when a guy runs in front of you. You just walk past him. He tries to punch you but you duck never even looking behind you knowing that the punch was coming. "What the heck do you want you figgin idiot?" You say emotion still missing. He gets up and runs at you with a fist, the next second he was on the ground with your foot on his arm. "I will ask you and you will answer WHAT DO YOU WANT!" "For you to die." "Everyone wants me to die now leave." You say. The idiot runs away and you look back at Urameshi and Kuwabara, you glance at the red head. "Hn what?" You say. "How did you do that?" The red head asks. "First I need your name and I will tell you if you are connected to Yusuke or Kuwabara in any way." "Oh right I am Kurama and I am Yusuke and Kuwabara's friend!" He said while sweat-dropping and rubbing the back of his neck. "Hn, Yusuke you tell him." You say as you enter the school. You hear them whispering making sure nobody else hears. 'Dang if anyone finds out I am dead.' You thought as you remembered your old pre-school before you moved.

FLASH BACK

"Get away from her!" Little Yusuke screamed. "She is a monster how can you protect her!" A little boy screamed back. 'Why does this happen to me this is the 3rd school why why WHY?' Was your last thought before you turned into a demon and went on a rampage nearly killing someone. "(Y/N)!" Little Yusuke screamed with Kuwabara. You ran off and didn't come back for 13 years.

End FLASHBACK

"Dang that was a long time ago huh (Y/N)?" You glare and Yusuke backs away. You walk into the building and go to the office and you don't make any sound. You hear the tardy bell ringing but you ignore it, you walk into the office and get your schedule. You go to your locker and walk over to a window and you see nothing. After a few minutes you decide to go to class. You walk into the class room and everyone looks at you. 'Gooooood what a great way to start off at the new school...and I have everyone looking at me, at least my friends are here.' You thought. "Hello miss are you the new student." You nod your head. "Please go take a seat where ever you want." The fat man said. "OH and my name is MR. Smith." "Hn. Yes sir." You walk over to the corner near the window and you just stare. You look longer then look away paying attention to the lesson. "Miss could you please answer this problem?" "Hn, sure." You get up and write the answer down. "Excellent miss!" The man exclaims.

"Could you please explain that?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said raising their hand showing they were the ones who asked it. You told then how to get it and the teacher asked if you would tutor them. "Fine." You answered in a bored tone. Then the door banged open and a man with dark brown hair bursts in. "Haru your missing half of class AGAIN!" "SHUT UP YOU FAG!" "THAT'S IT OFFICE NOW!" The teacher yelled back. You were just looking at him feeling like you had met him before. He looks at you emotionless eyes and winks at you. 'HE IS THE BOY FROM MY FIRST SCHOOL HERE AND HE IS HITTING ON ME!' You thought but showed no emotion. He walked out of the room to the office. You walk to your locker and open it up and grab your books that you would need, you close your locker and find the jerk wad from this morning. "Hey was up?" He asked you. You just walked past him not bothering to answer. He runs in front of you and tries to push you against a locker. You duck and he falls face first. "Don't touch me don't even talk to me or you'll regret it very badly." You say to the buffoon. The guy just stands up and grabs your upper arm very tightly. "Let go of me you idiot." You said showing no pain no fear nothing. "You are not going to do that again or you'll get hurt girlly." He whispered in your ear and that pissed you off. You throw him to the ground and walk off. "Told you, you would regret touching me." You say to him. You walk into your next class and sit down next to the window and stare outside. You see a pair of red eyes looking back at you. You stare back at them until the bell rings. You look and notice that the red head is coming near you. "Hey I saw what happened in the hall (Y/N)...why did you do that to him?" "..." "Tell me." Kurama said. "I can't, not here...after school." You said turning away from him trying not to cry about things. When last period ends you put your books up because you had no homework. You close your locker and find Kurama beside it. "Are you going to tell me or not." "Not here Kurama." You two walk out of the school and go to the forest. "Did they tell you about me yet?" "Yeah they told me what you are." "Well when I was about 5 I didn't have that much control on my appearance. I would wear a hat to hide these", You change into your demon form and you have two tiger ears and a tiger tail," a kid decided to pull my hat off and he found out about it...the reason I did that to him in the hall was he touched me, was hitting on me, and he...he was the one who found out and called me a monster, I changed into my demon form because I was full of rage...I nearly killed him and Yusuke and Kuwabara." You told him. He nodded. "Is that why you're so quiet?" "Yeah plus there is never anything to talk about." You say while changing back into your human form. You walk to your house and Kurama follows you, but the man with the red eyes follows to. You got to your house and you open up the door and let him in. "Leave your shoes there." You say while pointing to the cubby. Kurama put his shoes there and you walked into the kitchen. "Are you staying here alone (Y/N)?" "Yeah but I like the solitude, it is never loud like it is with Yusuke or Kuwabara." You state. "The bakas." You added. "I am guessing you have been living alone your whole life?" "Yeah."

"How do you afford this place it isn't average but it isn't fancy." "I got a lot of money from my parents when I was born. I am a mix of a total element demon, tiger demon, and telekinetic demon." You say to him. Then there is a knock on your door. You open it up and a man is standing there. "Yes?" "Hn is a man named Kurama here...someone told me to find him here." "First your name and relation to Kurama." "It's okay (Y/N) he is my friend." You let the strange man in. "Okay well is anyone hungry because if you are then I will make something." "No." The other guy didn't answer. "Hello when I ask something I want an answer, I don't care if you are the kings' ass I will and can kick you out of my house." You say to the guy dressed in all black. "Oh (Y/N) this is Hiei he only talks when it's important." "You could have told me that sooner." You said while walking to your room up stairs. "Hey (Y/N) I am leaving I have to go some where." "Fine." You answered. Kurama turned to Hiei. "Hiei don't try to kill her, she is trying to control her powers." "Hn." Hiei said while sitting on the window. You walk back down and sit on the couch. You turn the TV on and you feel someone right behind you. "Get out from behind me." You say and turn around to come face to face with Hiei. He walks back over to the window. You get up and walk to your room to go change. You come down in black shorts with a black tank top. You walked to the door but you stopped when Hiei demanded where you were going. "Why would you care if I am going to train?" "Hn." He gets up and walks to the door behind you. You walk out the door and jump into a tree and jump branch to branch. You got to a battle field that you made after you figured out how to control your demon.

As you were training you felt someone coming to attack you, you blocked the attack only to get a surprise. "HIEI WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" You screamed. He just charged at you. "Okay then." You say right after he dissapeared. You close your eyes empty your mind so he can't read it, then you focus his energy out so you can attack. 'Found you.' You thought. You go for a fake punch in mid air so you can catch him in the act of trying to attack you and you punched him to the ground which now had a big hole in it. "There now will you leave my mind?" You ask him. You feel something leave your mind and you speak to him through your mind link. 'Thanks but next time invade someone elses mind will ya I am a bit pissed off so STAY OUT!' You see him get up and you look at his face and think some odd ball things. 'OH GOD JUST MEET HIM AND THINK HE'S CUTE BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BBBBBBAAAAAAAAADDDDDDD THOUGHTS (Y/N)!' You turn around and grab your wepons and go to where the practice dummies are. You manage to break all of them. "Great now I have to fix them!" "Hn. Do you alawys yell?" "Leave...now." You demand. "I will leave when I want to onna." "LEAVE NOW I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" "Huh?" You run over to him and attack him but your eyes are widened and glazed showing you had no control but you were holding as much as your human form could hold. 'HIEI HELP GET YUSUKE OR KURAMA SOMEONE!' You said through mind link. He then hit you on the back and you blacked out in his arms. 'ONNA onna wake up now.' '...' 'ONNA!' '...' Still no answer from you. "Hiei what happened?" Kurama asked coming out of the bushes. "How long have you been there?" "Just got here to make sure you didn't kill her." "Well I didn't she lost control." "Hmmm...let's take her back to her house."

You woke up early Saturday morning and sat up. "Lay down onna."Hiei told you. You still got up anyway. You got down the stairs and fell to your knees as you reached the bottom. "(Y/N)!" Yoou ignored them telling you to lay down or sit down and kept on walking away from them. "Kurama just let her be...(Y/N) always does this after she loses control."


End file.
